Ukiyo
by LastMelodya
Summary: Memang, mereka tak pernah mempercayai reinkarnasi. Tapi ketika Sakura menyebut namanya sembari tersenyum, Ichigo mengerjap; ia pernah dan masih mengenal gadis itu. [IchiSaku, Special for Tanabata Challenge]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto** , Bleach © **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**.

 **Warning:** semi AU-semi canon (percayalah, saya juga bingung), miss-typo, IchiSaku, something named reincarnation, special for Tanabata Challenge.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kalau diperbolehkan berharap setinggi-tingginya, kau mau jadi apa, Ichigo?"_

 _"Heh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Ish, jawab saja! Setiap manusia pasti punya keinginan konyol, bukan?"_

 _"Mungkin itu hanya kau."_

 _"Ichigo!"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Jawab saja!"_

 _Angin berembus pelan, membawa serta aroma musim semi di antara bebauan khas obat-obatan di ruangan yang mereka tempati. Yang pria menghela napas, mata madunya menaut erat emerald cantik milik rekannya itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya gamang…_

 _"Aku ingin jadi Shinigami."_

 _Si gadis melebarkan netra. Sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Ichigo yang memang benar-benar konyol._

 _"Kalau kau?"_

 _Satu senyum, dokter cantik itu kembali berujar._

 _"Aku ingin jadi ninja."_

 **.**

* * *

 **Ukiyo**

[ _n_ literally "the floating world" – living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life ]

 **by LastMelodya**

* * *

 **.**

Konoha gempar. Beberapa ninja penjaga melaporkan mendapati dua orang asing yang mendarat tepat di sudut terpencil di belakang gedung Hokage. Mereka menampakan diri setelah sebelumnya terdengar ledakan bertubi-tubi dan entakkan kilat dari langit. Untuk sementara, para penjaga membuat hipotesis bahwa mereka adalah musuh Konoha yang memiliki elemen petir.

"Kukira Konoha sudah berada dalam masa tenangnya, eh?" Shikamaru berujar pelan sembari mendesah. Matanya masih menatap ke arah Nanadaime Hokage yang kini tengah meneliti dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja ia berikan, dokumen-dokumen berisikan data-data para ninja berelemen petir yang mungkin saja dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai penyerang desa mereka hari ini.

Naruto menghela napas, alisnya keningnya berkerut samar ketika menatap Shikamaru, "aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa mereka hanya dari data-data ini. Yah, sudah sejak lama semenjak Konoha berada di dalam posisi siaga seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera membentuk _team_ khusus untuk menyusul ke sana. Beberapa Shinobi sudah digerakkan untuk menyerang mereka. Tapi, aku belum mendengar kemajuan informasi." Balas Shikamaru pelan. Pria berkuncir itu masih mempertahankan kepalan tangannya di antara saku celananya. Kedua matanya menerawang. "Penyerangan mereka tidak main-main, Naruto."

"Aku tahu." Setelah mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam, akhirnya Nanadaime Hokage itu menatap Shikamaru yakin. "Panggil Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan mendatangi Kakashi- _sensei_."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, setelah akhirnya hilang dari ruang Hokage tersebut dalam sekejap mata.

Naruto menatap dokumen-dokumennya, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, menatap kosong langit malam Konoha yang bahkan tak dihiasi bintang satu pun.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?"

…

"Ichigo, di mana ini?" Seorang pria berambut merah menyala mengujar di antara kerutan dahinya yang semakin dalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan hanya mendapati aroma samar yang asing. Mereka seperti berada di belakang sebuah gedung besar. "Ke mana perginya _hollow_ tadi?"

Yang dipanggil Ichigo tak sekalipun merespons panggilan temannya. Ia terpaku pada sekeliling, merasa akrab pada tempat yang sebenarnya asing ini. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengingat-ingat di mana dirinya berada sebelum pada akhirnya terjebak di sini—Karakura. Rumahnya. Ia, Rukia, dan Renji, sedang melawan _hollow_ besar yang menyerang mereka. _Hollow_ itu hampir saja menyerang Rukia saat ia dan Renji bersamaan maju untuk menghalaunya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya kehijauan yang memancar dari sekeliling _hollow_ itu. Sangat menyilaukan dan membuat dirinya pusing setengah mati. Ia merasa badannya tergulung lama dan terjebak pada kegelapan seketika. Dan saat Ichigo kembali membuka mata, dirinya sudah berada di sini. Di sebuah desa yang nyatanya tak ia kenal.

Tapi terasa familier.

"Di mana Rukia?" ujar Ichigo akhirnya. Mencari lagi satu rekan perempuannya yang tadi jelas bersama mereka.

Renji—pria berambut merah itu, menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Yang terpenting, kita ada di mana, Ichigo!?"

"Diamlah, Renji. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ichigo mengerang kesal. "Jangan hanya bicara saja, ayo kita telusuri."

Akhirnya, dengan langkah setengah berat, kedua _shinigami_ itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di hadapannya untuk memutari gedung yang menjulang tersebut. Ichigo berjalan terlampau santai sedangkan Renji melangkah kaku dengan kepalan tangan tak pernah melepaskan _zanpakutou_ -nya. Matanya melirik sekeliling, memantau dengan harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang.

Tepat ketika keduanya mengambil langkah ke kanan untuk menuju sisi gedung, beberapa orang segera menyergap dan mengelilinginya.

"Siapa kalian?" Seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya menodong Ichigo dan Renji dengan sebuah benda tajam yang mirip seperti—kunai?

Sedang dari belakang, tangan keduanya sudah di kunci oleh beberapa orang lainnya. "Kalian membawa senjata, dari desa mana kalian berasal?" Si pria berambut perak—Kakashi, semakin mengeratkan kunainya.

Renji berteriak, "sialan! Harusnya kami yang bertanya siapa kalian! Dan di mana sebenarnya kami berada sekarang!"

Kakashi terlihat mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa tolong lepaskan kami dulu? Kami tak bermaksud jahat. Kami—err … tersesat." Ichigo akhirnya mengujar dengan lebih tenang.

Akhirnya, Kakashi menurunkan kunai yang dipegangnya, membuat Ichigo dan Renji menghela napas lega secara bersamaan. Kemudian, ia mendengar Kakashi memerintahkan dua orang yang tengah mencekal tangan mereka untuk melepaskan cekalannya. "Lepaskan mereka."

Dan cekalan di tangan mereka pun terlepas. Renji meringis dan mengumpat dengan gumaman pelan, sementara Ichigo, sekali lagi, hanya mengembuskan napasnya keras-keras sebelum kembali berbicara. "Sebenarnya kami ada di mana? Dan, siapa kalian?"

"Kalian berada di Konohagakure." Kakashi menjawabnya seraya menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Dan kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini? Dari mana kalian?"

Renji menjawab kesal. "Kami tadi berada di Karakura! Dan sebenarnya siapa kalian? Kalian tak terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya!"

"Kami ini ninja." Seorang pria di belakang Ichigo dan Renji menjawab dengan tenang.

 _Ninja?_ Satuan otak dan pikiran Ichigo kembali merepetisi satu kata itu. _Mengapa rasanya kata itu tak asing?_

"Apa kalian ninja juga?" Kali ini, terdengar suara sopran perempuan yang lembut namun tegas.

Dan saat itu juga, _hazel_ Ichigo melebar.

Suara itu…

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ichigo!"_

 _Suara sopran yang terdengar lembut dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan itu sudah sangat ia kenal. Tanpa menoleh, Ichigo sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kau sudah makan siang?"_

 _"Belum waktunya istirahat. Kenapa?"_

 _"Temani, yuk. Aku ada jam operasi siang nanti."_

 _"Hei, memangnya kau kira aku sedang menganggur? Aku sedang memeriksa data-data pasien, tahu."_

 _"Ayolah, Ichigo… Nanti aku yang traktir."_

 _"Nanti saja."_

 _"Ichigo~"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"ICHIGO!"_

 _"_ — _suaramu, oi! Kaukira kita sedang di mana?"_

 _"Di ruanganmu. Ayo! Sebelum aku mengganti suara lembutku ini menjadi teriakan seksi yang mencurigakan."_

 _"Aghhh, Sakura!"_

 _Gadis itu selalu mampu mendistraksinya._

 _Dan mewarnai harinya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, aku bertanya, apa kalian ninja juga?" Suara itu kembali melemparkannya dari kemelut pikirannya. Ichigo menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat kedua entitas yang sejak tadi mencekal kedua tangannya bersama Renji.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pria dengan mata hitam dan rambut hitam yang mencuat pada bagian belakangnya. Matanya menatap dingin. Dan bibirnya selalu membentuk kurva ke bawah—seolah tak ingin melengkungkan senyumnya barang sejenak.

Dan yang kedua adalah—

—seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ tajam dengan helai rambut seperti permen, merah muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mereka bilang rambutku aneh."_

 _Ichigo terkekeh pelan. "Memang aneh. Seperti gulali."_

 _"Jadi menurutmu rambutku memang aneh, heh?"_

 _Ichigo menghentikannya kekehannya, menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan hazel-nya yang lembut dan hangat. Masih ada senyum yang tersimpul di bibirnya ketika pria itu berkata._

 _"Hanya terlalu mencolok."_

 _Seperti bunga sakura. Yang indah._

 **.**

 **.**

"…Sakura?"

…

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, langkahnya statis dan lurus dalam jalan tapan yang dinamis. Tapi, _emerald_ -nya tak bisa berpaling, sepasang netranya itu terus memandang ke arah punggung bidang pria yang dibalut pakaian aneh berwarna hitam tersebut. Belum lagi, sebuah samurai terlampau besar di belakang tubuhnya yang selalu dibawa pria itu.

Otaknya masih tak mencerna keseluruhan yang terjadi beberapa saat barusan. Pria itu menyebut namanya. Nama yang bahkan belum sempat diucapkan siapapun ketika mereka semua berada di belakang gedung Hokage tadi. Dan dari cara pria berambut oranye itu menyebut namanya … seperti menimbulkan getaran baru yang familier dalam diri Sakura.

Getaran yang entah mengapa, seperti ia rindukan.

"Sakura?"

Suara rendah di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia mendapati Kakashi tengah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya, Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Tak biasanya kau melamun?" Katanya pelan. "Kau bahkan lebih diam dari Sasuke." Tambahnya seraya berbisik kecil, agar Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya tak mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum kecil, menggelengkan kepala seolah memberi tanda 'tidak apa-apa' pada mantan Hokage sekaligus mantan gurunya itu.

"Memikirkan ucapan pria itu tadi, ya?" kata Kakashi lagi."

Sakura memalingkan wajah, menatap langkah-langkahnya sendiri sehingga membuat wajahnya menunduk dalam. "Tidak juga." Elaknya.

"Kurasa kalian memang pernah bertemu. Mungkin kau saja yang tak ingat."

Satu helaan napas Sakura berikan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar pada Kakashi. "Mungkin juga."

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu. Ia dan lelaki aneh itu ... yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ia tahu namanya, sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Sakura yakin itu. Lagipula, ini lebih terasa kompleks. Entah mengapa, perasaannya jauh lebih _dalam_ dibanding hanya sekadar pernah bertemu. Ia seperti pernah merasa sangat-sangat mengenal pria itu. Dan ini bagai _de javu_ yang menjebaknya pada masa-masa itu.

Tapi, kapan?

Masa-masa apa yang disebut oleh monolognya itu?

Sebelum pikiran Sakura sempat menjawab semuanya, mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung Hokage. Seluruhnya sama-sama masuk dan segera mendatangi ruangan Naruto.

"Jadi, mereka bukan musuh?" Naruto menyeru di antara tumpukkan dokumen-dokumen entah apa yang tengah diperiksanya. Hokage muda itu meneliti kedua pemuda berambut kontras yang sama-sama tengah mengerutkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Bukan, Naruto. Mereka tersesat." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa sampai di sini? Dari mana kalian berasal?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Kali ini, si rambut merah yang jelas-jelas sudah kesal itu kembali meneriakkan kekesalannya. "Sudah dibilang kami tidak tahu! Kami tersesat ketika sedang melawan _hollow_ besar di Karakura. Aku dan si bodoh ini ingin menyelamatkan Rukia—teman kami. Tapi, kemudian sesuatu memancar dari _hollow_ itu. Dan … tiba-tiba saja kami berada di sini."

"Tunggu, _hollow_? Apa itu?"

" _Hollow_ semacam roh jahat yang masih bergentayangan di dunia manusia untuk memburu jiwa-jiwa mereka." Ichigo meneruskan. Ujaran pria itu selalu terlihat lebih tenang dibanding dengan teman rambut merahnya.

"A-apa? Roh? Jiwa manusia?" Naruto menatap heran dua orang di depannya. Begitupun dengan Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang mengawasi mereka dari sudut ruangan. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?!"

"Astaga! Pertanyaan kalian memutar di situ saja semenjak tadi! Aku Abarai Renji dan dia Kurosak Ichigo! Kami _Shinigami_ yang tersesat di desa aneh ini! Jadi, sekarang tolong bebaskan kami agar kami dapat mencari jalan untuk kembali dari sini! Puas, kau?"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu—kecuali Ichigo dan Renji melebarkan mata dengan terkejut.

Tetapi, Sakura merasakan jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat. Menggebu-gebu seperti minta dibebaskan.

 _Shinigami?_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo?_

"…Ichigo?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dan kali ini, gilaran semua pasang mata di dalam sana beralih menatap Sakura. Tak terkecuali mata _hazel_ itu. Mata yang sama-sama menyiratkan tatapan penuh rasa tanya.

Pandangan Ichigo terkunci untuk beberapa saat oleh tatapan Sakura. Sesuatu seperti terjalin di sana. Segala memoar dan fragmen-fragmen yang muncul, dengan perlahan tersusun seperti potongan film lama yang kembali terputar.

Keduanya sama-sama menyadari, mereka pernah tertaut pada satu benang yang saling berhubungan.

…

"Haruno- _san_!"

Sakura menoleh mendengar seruan itu, tanpa mampu menahan, dada Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdesir aneh. Suara itu… Caranya menyebut nama belakang Sakura… Menjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan segala desiran di rongga dada dan perutnya. Menggelitik geli. _Cataplexy_.

"Uhm, Kurosaki- _san_?" Sakura menandas ketika pria berambut oranye itu tiba di sebelahnya. Mulai menyejajarinya dengan langkah-langkah pelan yang statis dan perlahan. "Bukankah penginapanmu ada di sebelah gedung Hokage?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk, mata _hazel_ -nya tak menatap mata Sakura ketika membalas. "Aku ingin cari angin." Katanya sembari menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Seolah mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia temukan. Namun, tak ada.

Setelah akhirnya menjelaskan beberapa hal yang sejujurnya masih sulit diterima oleh akal dan pikiran Sakura dan rekan-rekannya itu, Ichigo dan Renji pada akhirnya ditetapkan bukan sebagai ancaman untuk Konoha. Singkatnya, mereka bukan musuh. Mereka dibebaskan untuk pergi dari Konoha. Tapi, karena langit sudah menggelap ketika interogasi selesai, atas dasar tawaran sang Hokage, akhirnya Ichigo dan Renji memutuskan untuk bermalam di Konoha sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran.

"Jadi … _benar-benar_ ninja, ya?" Ichigo akhirnya berseru lagi, di antara embusan angin yang mengusik kesunyian mereka berdua.

Sakura terusik, ia menoleh dan menatap wajah Ichigo dari samping. Lagi-lagi kontur yang familier. "Apa kau juga … merasakannya, Kurosaki- _san_?" Gadis itu berbisik pelan.

Ichigo akhirnya ikut menoleh, memandang wajah Sakura dan menaut _emerald_ -nya dalam-dalam. Getaran itu kembali lagi, getaran yang terasa menyenangkan, yang terasa begitu kasual, yang seolah menjadi hal yang sudah seharusnya ia rasakan. "Reinkarnasi, kah?" ujar Ichigo kemudian.

"Kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

Sakura juga tidak percaya. Tapi, memoar itu terus-menerus mengganggunya. Seolah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang saat ini mengisi otaknya. Reinkarnasi? Apa hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?

"Tapi aku benar-benar mengingat keseluruhan tentangmu, semua memori itu, segalanya…" Ucap Sakura lagi.

Dan kemudian, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menahan lengan Sakura agar gadis itu ikut berhenti. Kening lebarnya mengerut, seolah menginterpretasikan keberatan. Tapi Ichigo tetap tak melepaskan. Tetap menahannya bahkan ketika Sakura sudah berhenti berjalan.

Angin malam kembali berembus lembut, menerbangkan helai merah muda Sakura dan menyentuh-nyentuh pelan wajahnya. Segalanya terasa lebih nyata ketika semua itu terjadi, dan mata madu Ichigo masih menatapnya. Seolah tak ingin meninggalkan, seolah tak ingin melepaskan, seolah ingin mencari sisa-sisa mereka yang _terdahulu_ di sana.

Lalu, pria itu mengujar lembut. "Sakura…"

Detakkan di dada mereka semakin mengencang. Ketika pada akhirnya suara itu terdengar. Bagai sebuah penawar rindu yang sudah lama—lama sekali ingin Sakura kecap.

"Coba sebut namaku." Kata Ichigo lagi. Masih menatap.

Tak butuh lama hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskan satu kata mujarab itu;

"—Ichigo."

Dan memori itu datang lagi.

Memang, mereka tak pernah mempercayai reinkarnasi. Tapi ketika Sakura menyebut namanya sembari tersenyum, Ichigo mengerjap;

ia pernah dan masih mengenal gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hei, kaumau apa, Ichigo?"_

 _"Diamlah_ — _jangan buka mata!"_

 _"Ish, bakamono!"_

 _Sakura akhirnya terus berjalan sambil menutup mata, mengikuti perintah Ichigo. Tubuhnya direngkuh pria itu, membantunya berjalan di antara kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, entah mengapa hanya aroma dan kehangatan tangan Ichigo yang melingkupi sekeliling Sakura._

 _"Nah, buka matamu."_

 _Emerald itu pun terbuka. Dengan cepat melebar dan mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya._

 _Kolam penuh lilin, dibanjiri bunga sakura di sisi-sisinya. Membentuk sebuah bangun yang sangat Sakura kenal dan sangat ia anggap konyol._

 _Sebuah bangun berbentuk hati._

 _"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari belum lama naik ketika Sakura dengan langkah cepat bergegas menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Gadis cantik pengahli medis itu hampir berlari sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat tujuannya. Naruto dan Kakashi sudah berada di sana. Di hadapannya, berdiri dua orang bertubuh kekar dan berambut kontras yang secara tak sadar sudah Sakura hafal baik-baik dalam memorinya.

Ia berhenti tepat di sebelah Naruto. Membungkukan tubuh ketika mulutnya tertutup dan terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen di sekitarnya cepat-cepat karena kelelahan.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kenapa di sini?" Naruto menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan raut wajah heran.

Sakura mendongak, terdiam sesaat ketika tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Uhm … mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Seperti kalian." Balas gadis itu akhirnya, dengan satu ringisan tipis yang memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Baiklah, kami pamit, ya!" Renji berseru dengan semangat. "Terima kasih untuk penginapan semalamnya."

"Arigatou." Ichigo berkata singkat seraya membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Yang kemudian dibalas oleh Naruto dan Kakashi.

Mereka pun bersama-sama melangkah keluar gerbang, Naruto dan Kakashi masih mengikutinya, begitupun Sakura. Namun, dengan pelan dan tanpa kelihatan sama sekali, Sakura menyentuh lengan Ichigo. Membuatnya berjalan melambat sehingga jalan mereka kembali beriringan.

" _Sayonara_ , _ne,_ Ichigo." Ucap gadis itu pelan. Seolah mengucapkan ribuan makna dalam satu kata perpisahan itu.

"Bukan _sayonara_."

Ichigo menyimpulkan satu senyum, netranya menatap dalam-dalam _emerald_ indah yang beberapa waktu ini mencuri perhatiannya. Beberapa waktu yang menyita hidupnya. Untuk ia tatap terus menerus.

Dan dalam hati, ia meyakini, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mata ne,_ Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:** rush banget dan maksa, I know. Tapi, saya lega, pada akhirnya bisa berpartisipasi dalam challenge ini. Maaf untuk segala keanehan ceritanya, yah. SKS nih. Benar-benar nggak saya koreksi lagi, apa ada typo yang aneh-aneh? :'D

Yap, yang di-italic itu ceritanya masa lalu mereka. Di dunia AU. Dan akhirnya mereka bereinkarnasi di dunia canon, tapi nggak satu tempat gitu lah pokoknya :' Kenapa IchiSaku? Simpel, sih, karena saya suka Ichigo, dan (tentu saja) saya suka Sakura. Meski di fbi sendiri saya nggak akan pernah bisa memasangkan Ichigo dengan tokoh perempuan lain selain Rukia (jiwa heroine centric-nya muncul). Tapi, karena ini Sakura, saya rasa Rukia nggak keberatan :3 sooo, mind to give some review?

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
